<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harpy One by Belarusi_Project, Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279416">Harpy One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belarusi_Project/pseuds/Belarusi_Project'>Belarusi_Project</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A ratos al menos, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Star Wars AU, Tengo a Bela controlando que se equilibre lo cuqui y lo angst, los personajes serán añadidos conforme vayan saliendo, most characters in the SW movies have about 2 braincells and I chose to follow that trope, pero los relationship tags si los he puesto ya porque así ya sabéis dónde os metéis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belarusi_Project/pseuds/Belarusi_Project, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...</p><p>Una zabrak miraba el fondo de su vaso en la cantina mientras una pantorana se acercaba a ella con una misión más importante que su propia vida. A la vez, una joven naboo huía de su planeta natal y una cathar hacía una extraña alianza con cierta pelirrosa con el genio muy corto.</p><p>Desde una base secreta, la líder de la Rebelión lo observaba todo, planeando, esperando el momento en el que tuvieran las cartas a su favor. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con el Imperio, costase lo que costase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyrial (Mesa de Arpías)/Il·lira (Mesa de Arpías), Oppa | Europa (Mesa de Arpías)/Dee | Di'Nael Nneit (Mesa de Arpías), Sarima (Mesa de Arpías)/Dariman (Mesa de Arpías), Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es gracias a Bela sobretodo (porque al preguntarle dudas para el one-shot que escribí de SW con Mesa me soltaba lore muy chulo y al final pues mira... aquí estamos) y un poquitín a Liza también (porque puso un comentario diciendo que quería un AU entero de esto y mira, soy fácil de convencer).</p><p>Anyway, lo he puesto en los tags pero lo digo aquí también. Los tags de personajes irán siendo actualizados con quienes vayan saliendo. Los de shipeos los he puesto ya para que sepáis a lo que venís. Siendo un AU hecho por Bela y por mi evidentemente iba a ser Taliser. Estoy super soft con el Sariman que hay planeado porque madre mía... madre mía... No digo nada. El Il·lirial va a ser super soft también, ya veréis por qué.</p><p>Y nada, que esperamos que os guste mucho este AU y que le deis mucho amor a Bela que es la que cuando yo llego y le digo "Bela, ¿esto tiene sentido o me he flipado mucho?" es la que me dice "actually podría ser X" y X es una parrafada súper chula que hace el plot más interesante.</p><p>Ah, el título es un juego de palabras con Rogue One porque dijimos que el título debería ser una mezcla de "Mesa de Arpías" y el título de alguna de las pelis. Casi lo llamamos "El ascenso de las Arpías", pero tbh no queríamos relacionar el fic con TROS. Bela dijo joking "ARPÍA UNO" y yo dije "Harpy One" y pues mira, así se ha quedado. (Confirmo, hay una nave llamada así en el fic. Ya veréis cual)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto es solo lo que ya estaba puesto en "Érase una vez un plano...", pero hay un par de cambios en vocabulario para que suene más a SW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La música la invadió nada más abrir la puerta de la cantina. Ritmo rápido y desenfrenado, como las vidas de muchos de los que solían frecuentar el local. Escaneando la sala con la mirada, intentando no fijarse en todas las cosas que estaban mal, encontró a la persona que le habían dicho que buscase.</p><p>Allí estaba, sentada en la barra y bromeando con el camarero mientras le pedía una copa. Seren decidió acercarse, cogiendo aire fuerte para armarse de valor y recolocándose bien el poncho y la capucha para pasar desapercibida. Se sentó a su lado, sin hacer mucho ruido, dedicándole una mirada de lado, tanteando el terreno, viendo su actitud.</p><p>Bebía un líquido rojizo de una copa un tanto sucia. Su piel, del mismo tono que su bebida, destacaba incluso pese a la poca iluminación y los adornos de sus cuernos reflejaban algunos destellos. Parecía seguir charlando animadamente con el camarero, no se veía amenazante.</p><p>Por un momento Seren dudó. ¿Era esta la persona que tenía que buscar? ¿La piloto capaz de sacarla de ese planeta antes de que la pillasen los cabezacubos? La descripción coincidía, pero no se esperaba eso... Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, si no era ella tenía que buscar otra salida rápido.</p><p>"¿Eres Taliran?" Preguntó girándose hacia ella, dejando claro que le estaba hablando.</p><p>Por lo visto acertó, pues la mujer se giró alzando una ceja. Bajando su copa de vino le devolvió una mirada con la misma intensidad que la suya. "Depende. ¿Quién pregunta?"</p><p>Seren dejó caer una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa, el sonido de créditos haciendo que algunos de los parroquianos las mirasen. "Eso ahora no importa. He oído que tienes la nave más rápida de este sector, ¿es verdad?"</p><p>Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la zabrak, dejando ver sus colmillos. "También la más dispuesta a no cumplir todas las leyes." Contestó guiñando un ojo. "Y yo que tú no iría enseñando esa bolsa. Hay mucha gente en este sitio a quienes no les importaría hacer cualquier cosa por ella."</p><p>La pantorana ignoró el segundo comentario, guardando de nuevo los créditos. Centrándose más en el primero enarcó una ceja, copiando el gesto de la otra. "No quiero hacer nada ilegal." Se notaba en su tono el desagrado. "Solo salir de aquí."</p><p>Con un movimiento que Seren solo vio debido a sus sentidos aumentados, Tali tiró algo hacia arriba, cogiéndolo al vuelo con la otra mano. Allí, sujeto entre dedos rojos con uñas negras, había un sable láser, apagado. "Pues para no querer hacer nada ilegal llevas esto. Mucha pinta de sith no tienes y los jedi se supone que están todos muertos, así que muy legal no creo que seas."</p><p>La música no dejó de sonar, pero se pudo notar la tensión aumentando en la cantina. Seren tardó el medio segundo que le hizo falta para notar que no sentía el peso familiar en su cadera para lanzar su mano a agarrar su arma. "¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres ponernos en peligro?" Respondió escondiéndolo de nuevo.</p><p>Se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente cuando Tali se acercó más a ella, gesto fiero en su cara. "Si voy a llevar a alguien en mi nave quiero saber si me va a causar problemas." Espetó inclinándose hacía la jedi.</p><p>"¿Y exponerme ante todo el mundo te parece la mejor forma de averiguarlo?" Contestó a malas Seren.</p><p>No pudo llegar a oír la respuesta de la zabrak, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, un grupo de soldados de asalto entrando. De forma similar a como había hecho Seren al llegar, escanearon la cantina. Su vista se detuvo en las dos.</p><p>Empezaron a caminar, con actitud amenazante, hacia ellas. "¡Alto!" Gritó el que iba al frente, levantando una mano.</p><p>"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Seren llevándose la mano al sable. "¡Vienen a por mí!" No estaba segura de si desenvainar, había mucha gente por en medio.</p><p>Su acompañante había sacado un blaster y estaba con la mano lista para disparar. "¡No estés tan segura! ¡A mí también me la tienen jurada algunos!"</p><p>Sin importarles que hubiera parroquianos de por medio, los soldados sacaron sus armas, empezando a disparar ante el mínimo indicio de resistencia. Taliran saltó detrás de la barra, buscando cobertura para responder al ataque.</p><p>Un sable láser iluminó toda la estancia, mucho más brillante que cualquier luz que previamente había estado alumbrando. Su brillo blanquecino hizo pararse un segundo a los soldados, sorprendidos. No obstante, volvieron a disparar una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial.</p><p>Mas que atacar, Seren lo estaba usando para esquivar los disparos. Hecho que Tali pudo observar bien de cerca cuando vio parado el sable a menos de un palmo de su cara, justo cuando paró un tiro que ella no había visto venir. Era increíble, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, la energía, la sensación que transmitía… Miró a los ojos a la portadora de dicha arma, que le devolvió una mirada que decía claramente que se tenían que ir de allí rápido.</p><p>“¡Ven!” Le gritó entre el caos, pues más gente se había levantado y había empezado a pelear. ¿Con los soldados? ¿Entre ellos? Que más daba, eran una buena distracción.</p><p>Consiguieron escapar hasta su nave, una Corellian YT-1300f con la cubierta delantera pintada en blanco y negro. </p><p>Una vez fuera de la órbita del planeta Taliran se permitió respirar tranquila, poniendo el navegador automático hacia uno de los planetas donde solía esconderse, Takodana. Se levantó de su asiento de piloto y caminó hasta encontrar a su nueva compañera de nave. Esta estaba de pie al lado de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos al suelo con un pie.</p><p>“Bueno,” dijo apoyándose en la pared de forma un poco chulesca, “¿me vas a explicar ahora qué hace una jedi cómo tú en un sistema cómo este?”</p><p>La de piel azul miró hacia otro lado, evitando la pregunta. “Necesito que me lleves a Alderaan.” Contestó simple. “Una vez allí tengo que entregar una cosa, recoger algo y que me lleves a otro sitio.”</p><p>Esto pareció despertar más sospechas en la otra. “¿Qué cosa tienes que entregar? ¿Y recoger? ¿Dónde te tengo que llevar?”</p><p>Sin embargo, la jedi solo siguió mirando al frente, muy seria, intentando hacer como que no se daba cuenta de los ojos de la zabrak la estaban escrutando. Probablemente intentando buscar algún objeto extraño que fuese lo que iba a entregar, pues iba lista. “Solo una de esas preguntas te incumbe, y la respuesta es que no lo sé. Me lo dirán allí.”</p><p>Parecía que quería dejar la conversación zanjada ahí, pero no iba a ser posible. No con Taliran en ella. “¿Y ese sable láser? Pensaba que solo eran verdes o azules.” Siguió preguntando.</p><p>Seren se llevó una mano instintivamente al sitio en su cadera dónde lo llevaba colgado, para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Esto provocó una risa en la otra. Era curioso, sus tatuajes parecían amenazantes, pero cuando se reía se deformaban de una forma que hacía que dejasen de serlo.</p><p>“Tranquila,” comentó guiñándole un ojo, “no te lo he vuelto a robar. Pero lo dicho, ¿por qué es blanco?”</p><p>La aludida solo frunció el ceño, tranquila al sentir el familiar peso en su mano. Era reconfortante, ese sable había pasado por mucho junto a ella. “Es una larga historia y al igual que mi misión, no te incumbe.”</p><p>Cruzó los dedos, esperando que no le quedasen más preguntas ni fuese a insistir. Por un momento incluso pensó que así era, pues se dejó de apoyar en la pared y una parte de Seren quiso pensar que iba a volver a la cabina de piloto. Pero no podía tener tanta suerte.</p><p>Se le acercó, con pasos despreocupados, como si no la pusiese nerviosa estar frente a alguien perteneciente a uno de los cuerpos más entrenados de la galaxia. Como si las habilidades que había demostrado con el sable láser no fuesen intimidantes. Como si no fuese consciente de que Seren podía mandarla volando a la otra punta de nave sin siquiera tocarla.</p><p>“Me has salvado. Antes, en la cantina.” Dijo sin más, quedándose de pie a menos de medio metro de ella.</p><p>Seren intentó no mirarla a los ojos y falló. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? A menos que elaborase no podía saberlo, no era capaz de leer la mente y saber qué significaba. ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema ahora? La sacó de dudas al seguir hablando.</p><p>Alzando una ceja la desafió. “Si tan poco me incumbe todo esto, ¿por qué me has salvado?”</p><p>La pantorana no tenía ningún interés en mentirle. “Me interesas viva.” Dijo llanamente. “Puedes pilotar rápido y sin ser detectada. O al menos eso dicen de ti.”</p><p>Por un momento le pareció ver un poco de decepción en los ojos grises de la otra, pero pasó tan rápido como vino. No se habría ofendido, ¿no? No se conocían de nada, puede que Seren fuese una jedi, pero tampoco iba a arriesgar su vida para salvar a una criminal. Porque eso es lo que Taliran era, una contrabandista.</p><p>Esta bien, puede que le supiese mal haberla visto poner esa cara al oír la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Si no por qué iba a añadir luego más? “Bueno, y me hubiera sentido culpable si te hubiese pasado algo. Esos soldados imperiales me estaban buscando. No hubiera sido justo que hubieses muerto por mi culpa.” Puede que no lo hubiese pensado en un principio, pero si era verdad que se hubiese sentido mal.</p><p>Ahora le tocó a la de piel rojiza mirar para otro lado. “Tampoco te creas. Ya lo he dicho allí, puede que me estuviesen buscando a mí.” Eso de vivir al margen de la ley solía llevar un riesgo asociado. ¿Uno que Tali estaba dispuesta a asumir? Sí. ¿Uno que le gustase? Pues no, la verdad. Todo sería más fácil si no la buscasen cada dos por tres para interrogarla y registrarle la nave.</p><p>“¡Ah!” Contestó Seren. “En ese caso no me arrepiento de nada.”</p><p>“Que cab-“ El insulto de Tali fue cortado cuando toda la nave se sacudió.</p><p>Un disparo. Las acababan de golpear. Y lo peor no era que una de las rutas seguras de Tali hubiese sido descubierta. Lo peor era que por el movimiento de la nave habían acabado en el suelo, ella encima de la jedi. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podía verle los tatuajes dorados que tenía en nariz y barbilla. Wow, la verdad es que si no se paraba a pensar en lo estúpidamente obcecada en hacer el bien que estaba… hasta le parecía guapa.</p><p>Por su parte Seren se encontraba con las manos ocupadas en Tali. Concretamente habían ido a cogerla instintivamente al caer. Lo cual ahora era un poco incómodo y muy extraño. ¿Siempre había tenido las pestañas tan largas? ¿Sentía sus latidos tan fuertes porque tenía dos corazones?</p><p>Un segundo disparo que hizo temblar la nave de nuevo las hizo reaccionar. Tali se levantó, ayudada por su cola biomecánica y Seren fue inmediatamente después.</p><p>“¡Espero que sepas disparar!” Gritó señalando hacia la cabina del artillero mientras se alejaba a la del piloto.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>0 regrets de momento</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aterrizaje en turbulentas condiciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, oficialmente empieza esto<br/>Muchas gracias como siempre a Bela por tener la paciencia de hacer esta movida conmigo 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alderaan era apenas un punto azul en el firmamento, pero en el contexto en el que se movían eso indicaba ya una cierta proximidad. Habían conseguido despistar a las naves que las seguían antes de que Tali realizase el siguiente salto al hiperespacio y desde entonces la nave había estado en silencio. No es que la zabrak no se muriese de la curiosidad, era más bien un estado de alerta que la hacía centrarse más en vigilar que no las atacasen que en meterse dónde no la llaman.</p><p>Puede que también tuviese que ver ese momento en el que habían caído, una encima de la otra. Ese pequeño instante en el que Tali había olvidado que las estaban atacando para centrarse solo en los ojos grises de la otra. Sabía que era peligroso, pero la verdad es que era innegable cómo se había sentido.</p><p>No eran sentimientos, oh no. Que va. La conocía de hacía menos de un día y habrían cruzado menos de diez frases. Era otra sensación, una que Tali sabía que era mala idea seguir con alguien como… Ahora que lo pensaba… no le había dicho su nombre.</p><p>Se giró a mirarla un momento, podía permitirse alejar la vista un instante de la ruta, la conocía de memoria. De hecho, hacía menos de dos semanas había hecho ese mismo viaje con dos personas más. Y pese a la sensación de alerta en la que estaba, ahora sí le había picado bien fuerte la curiosidad.</p><p>“Oye,” se dirigió a ella sin pararse a pensarlo, “¿cómo te llamas?”</p><p>La pantorana, que estaba en el asiento de copiloto con la vista fija en el planeta que cada vez tenían más cerca, se giró alzando una ceja. “¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?” </p><p>Tali no estaba segura de si la maldad que transmitía su voz era voluntaria o si simplemente era el tono estándar en el que hablaban los jedi. De todos modos no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan rápido. Podía ser muy puñetera cuando se le metía algo entre los cuernos, y ahora se le había metido descubrir cómo se llamaba.</p><p>“Bueno, si no me lo dices lo tendré que averiguar.” Contestó con su mejor sonrisa socarrona, la que ponía siempre que quería que alguien se molestase de verdad con ella. </p><p>Aparentemente la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó la otra pareció no hacer mella en la determinación de la contrabandista. Puede que esa mirada dijese que no lo iba a conseguir, pero para Tali solo era un reto más. De esa no se iba sin descubrir su nombre.</p><p>La quería pinchar más. Según tenía entendido los jedi eran gente que tenía que tener mucho autocontrol y esas cosas que realmente a ella le interesaban poco. Y era muy raro ver a uno. Estaba claro que iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. “Yo me llamo Taliran, por cierto. Un placer. Aunque ya lo sabes porque me has preguntado si era yo en la cantina.” Había una burla clara en su tono, incluso en su gesto al extender la mano hacia adelante, ofreciéndose a dársela.</p><p>La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fruncimiento de ceño y que la aludida siguiese mirando al frente. Se hizo el silencio, situación que la zabrak no iba a dejar que durase. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para soltar otra de las suyas, como si la pantorana lo hubiese visto venir, dijo algo.</p><p>“Céntrate en pilotar.” Sus palabras eran cortantes, su tono determinado. No había lugar a discusión ante esa orden.</p><p>Pero una vez más, Taliran era Taliran, ¿y si no había obedecido órdenes nunca por qué iba a empezar ahora? Aunque efectivamente sí volvió la vista al frente dado que estaban ya prácticamente en el planeta, no calló. “Wow, ¿cómo sabías que iba a hablar? ¿Es un jíbiri raro de esos de jedi? ¿De verdad leéis la mente? Porque entonces que marrón debe ser intentar esconderos algo. ¿No os pueden hacer fiestas sorpresa vuestros amigos? ¿O no teneis amigos? ¿Teneis amigos, no?”</p><p>Seren cogió aire y lo exhaló audiblemente. Su paciencia se estaba poniendo al límite en ese viaje. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la fuerza, pensó en su maestro y pensó en la misión que estaba haciendo. Era importante que la llevase a cabo, era por el bien de la rebelión. Además, Dariman se decepcionaría mucho si mataba a alguien y no quería decepcionarle. Y menos aún quería volver a cómo estaba antes. No. Había elegido retomar la senda jedi y aunque a veces era duro era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Había pasado por mucho como para que una contrabandista bocazas la hiciera perder los estribos.</p><p>“Taliran.” Lo dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de falsa simpatía. “¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte y aterrizar esta nave?” Esperaba que no se le notase la tensión, porque la verdad es que ya tenía bastantes nervios sabiendo lo que iba a entregar como para encima tener que aguantar eso. ”Déjala por las afueras de la capital.”</p><p>La nave dio un pequeño giro para dirigirse al lugar indicado, momento que Seren aprovechó para buscar con una mano entre los pliegues de su pantalón, seguía ahí. No es que no lo hubiese comprobado como mínimo treinta veces desde que había subido a la nave, pero era importante llevar ese dispositivo a Alderaan. Cualquier número de veces que lo comprobase le iba a parecer pequeño. No tenía del todo claro qué era lo que tenía que recoger, pero según Sarima allí le dirían. Y se fiaba de Sarima.</p><p>Por desgracia, la voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus cavilaciones. “Vale, vale. La dejo en las afueras, entendido. ¿Pero una vez allí me tengo que quedar aquí dentro? ¿Puedo ir a ver qué haces o también es ultra secreto?”</p><p>La paciencia de Seren empezaba a agotarse, por suerte era cuestión de minutos que aterrizasen y pudiese librarse de ella un par de horas. “Es secreto, evidentemente.” Contestó con el tono más altivo que sabía poner. “Tú te quedas en la nave y esperas a que vuelva. Entonces me llevas a dónde te diga, te pago el resto y ya no tendremos que volver a vernos nunca.”</p><p>Tali hizo un puchero ante esas palabras. “Primero, ¿no puedo ni salir a dar un paseo y ver la ciudad? ¿Te tengo que esperar en la nave?” La miró ladeando la cabeza y fingiendo pena, si no hubiese sido porque su tono de voz la delataba Seren igual se lo habría creído, igual... “Y segundo, ¿tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mi? No sabes si en un futuro necesitarás de mis servicios otra vez.”</p><p>Aparentemente el silencio fue la respuesta elegida por Seren en este caso. Aparentemente porque en el fondo estaba pensando que por supuesto que no iba a volver a requerir sus servicios. Ya hablaba ella con Sarima si hacía falta. Puede que tuviese una nave rápida y fuese lo suficientemente lista como para esquivar controles imperiales, pero no le merecía la pena aguantar eso. Y lo decía alguien que había tenido que soportar tortura mental y física.</p><p>Cuando los motores de la nave dejaron de rugir aún se podía oír el parloteo de la zabrak, intentando ver si conseguía que su acompañante dijese algo. Esta volvió a insistir, amenazando en pagarle la mitad como no estuviese en la nave a su vuelta. Se bajó toda digna, ajustándose la ropa para ocultar su rostro lo mejor posible.</p><p>A Tali no le había pasado desapercibido cierto gesto, en el que parecía tocar en su pantalón en busca de algo. Así que ahí guardaba lo que debía entregar. Había dicho que tenía que estar en la nave cuando ella volviese, pero eso no significaba que Tali no pudiese seguirla. Con llegar antes tenía suficiente. Y puede que así averiguase cosas.</p><p>Esperó un momento y se asomó, viendo como se acercaba a la ciudad, donde aparentemente había alguien esperándola. Mejor, así estaría distraída. Era el momento de seguirla.</p><p>Seren saludó a Lericel nada más verlo. El joven, que pese a su apariencia infantil tenía ya diecisiete años, sonrió al oírla. Tomándola de la mano empezó a andar con decisión, contándole mientras anécdotas de aquí y allá. No era la primera vez que Seren estaba en Alderaan, ya se conocían y el joven le había cogido cariño y le gustaba que Seren fuera paciente con él y le escuchase hablar. Además, le hacía mucha ilusión poder ayudar a la Rebelión.</p><p>Callejeando la llevó hasta la entrada secreta del palacio, la que solían usar. No sin antes pasar por un par de sitios concurridos para despistar a cualquiera que les pudiera seguir. Leri era joven, pero se le daba bien esto. Sobretodo porque nadie esperaba que un adolescente ciego fuese a guiar a un rebelde por su planeta. Nadie le miraba dos veces ni se cuestionaba por qué iba acompañado. Todos asumían que era él a quien estaban guiando. Pero eso no era culpa suya, era culpa de la gente por no ver sus aptitudes.</p><p>“Gracias por el paseo, Leri.” Seren se esforzó en que su tono de voz transmitiese alegría, de verdad estaba agradecida y disfrutaba de sus charlas con el joven.</p><p>Este sonrió de vuelta. “¡De nada! ¡Suerte en la misión!” Y tan pronto como había aparecido a buscarla se fue, otra vez perdido en la multitud.</p><p>-----</p><p>Tali casi tropezó con el mismo joven de cabellos rubio paja al que había estado siguiendo por media ciudad. Estaba él solo, ya no estaba con la jedi. La habían conseguido despistar un momento y le había costado volver a dar con ellos. Bueno, con él. ¿Dónde estaba la pantorana?</p><p>Miró en la dirección general de la que venía, en busca de alguna tienda, algún bar… en fin, algún sitio remarcable dónde alguien pudiese tener un intercambio clandestino. Al levantar la vista soltó un improperio. </p><p>“No me jodas.”</p><p>El edificio más notorio que tenía enfrente ahora mismo era el palacio. No podía ser, ¿verdad? ¿Qué iba a hacer una jedi colándose en el palacio de los Lequoa? Tali había oído rumores, todo el mundo los había oído realmente, de que Alderaan estaba ayudando a la Rebelión. Pero esto era otro nivel. Si el Imperio se enteraba de esto iban a rodar cabezas. </p><p>Era peligroso, pero una no se hace una contrabandista de renombre, en busca y captura por el Imperio, a base de tener sentido común y alejarse de situaciones peligrosas. No, a Tali no le daba miedo.</p><p>-----</p><p>El pasillo oscuro por el que se había colado con la ayuda de Lericel pronto la llevó a uno bastante mejor iluminado, donde la esperaba ya uno de los guardias de confianza de los Lequoa. Se saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, un gran contraste frente a la cálida bienvenida que le había ofrecido el joven en las afueras. Pero el ambiente en general había cambiado.</p><p>Ya no se oía el jolgorio de la gente en las calles, solo sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos interminables de palacio. Los variados colores de fuera, el verde de los árboles, el azul del cielo, el arcoiris de personas y ropa… habían sido sustituidos por el blanco que cubría las paredes y suelo. Había un aire de solemnidad en el ambiente, por si no fuese ya bastante evidente el peso de la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Seren sentía que destacaba demasiado allí enmedio, su ropa oscura para pasar desapercibida en la cantina y ahora incluso un poco sucia tras la pelea. Sin duda no eran las mejores galas para presentarse ante quienes se iba a presentar. Pero era consciente de la importancia de esta misión. Esperaba que los reyes también lo fuesen y no les importase su aspecto ahora mismo.</p><p>Notaba el peso del artilugio que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su pantalón más que nunca. Era pequeño, pero su importancia no era para ser menospreciada, podía salvar miles de vidas. Algo tan pequeño y simple como un comunicador.</p><p>Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que el Imperio atacase Alderaan. Tenían ya la vista puesta en el planeta y en sus gobernantes. Más aún siendo Sarima una cara pública de la Rebelión. Con tan solo la sospecha de que su planeta natal estaba ayudando a la Rebelión ya habían endurecido los controles sobre este. En caso de que llegasen a descubrir algo quién sabe lo qué harían. Incluso aunque no descubriesen nada, no sería la primera vez que se presentaban pruebas falsas ante el senado para incriminar a alguien de quien se querían deshacer. Por eso estaba claro que tarde o temprano el planeta iba a ser atacado..</p><p>Por eso Seren había sido enviada por la misma Sarima a asegurar que sus padres recibían ese comunicador, uno que les dejaba hablar directamente con ella. Porque más no podían hacer ahora mismo. Evacuar el planeta sería confirmar las sospechas, por no hablar de que no tenían sitio donde meter a tanta gente. De momento lo único que podían hacer era ofrecerles un modo de pedir ayuda para cuando les atacasen y tener esperanza.</p><p>El guardia finalmente abrió un par de puertas muy grandes. Seren no había estado nunca en el interior del palacio, pero suponía que esas puertas solo podían significar que detrás estaba con quien ella tenía que hablar. Y pese a que había visto las suficientes fotos de los reyes de Alderaan como para reconocerles, no se esperaba lo que vio.</p><p>Sentados en sus respectivos tronos estaban ellos dos, igual de imponentes que las vidrieras que se alzaban a cada lado de la sala lanzando luces de colores que jugueteaban en el suelo blanco. La alfombra, perfectamente hecha para que los ojos de cualquiera que entrase tuviesen que ir hacia el centro, donde estaban los tronos; parecía un poco fuera de lugar esta vez. No había dos figuras solo en la sala, rompiendo el efecto visual que invitaba a la vista a fijarse en los tronos. </p><p>Porque al lado de los soberanos de Alderaan había dos personas más. Seren parpadeó un par de veces, sus sentidos debían estar engañándola. Pero seguían ahí. A una de las personas sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier momento, bajo cualquier circunstancia. La túnica vieja, de cuando aún existía la Orden Jedi, la expresión impasible a la que estaba acostumbrada… Era su maestro, era Dariman.</p><p>Pero la otra figura… Le costó un momento reconocerla, nunca la había visto en persona, y en imagen solía verla con otro aspecto. Pero si Dariman estaba ahí y sabiendo lo que sabía (francamente, poco) de la misión en la que estaba y por la que Sarima le había pedido a ella ser quien entregase el comunicador... No, no podía ser. </p><p>“Serenidad.” La voz de su maestro la hizo reaccionar, girándose a mirarlo. “Acércate, tenemos que hablar.”</p><p>Empezó a caminar, sorprendiéndose a cada paso al comprobar que sí, se parecía mucho. Pero era imposible, había oído el comunicado del Imperio. No debería estar ahí. Ya no solo porque no debería estar ahí ni en ningún sitio. Sino porque si de verdad era ella, Alderaan era el sitio menos indicado para estar, un ataque por parte del Imperio era inminente.</p><p>“Serenidad, cielo.” Fue la reina de Alderaan la que habló esta vez, notando como no dejaba de mirar a su invitada. “Te quería presentar a alguien.”</p><p>Esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y se acercó a la joven, tomando su mano y acercándose a la pantaorana. La chica, que no aparentaba más de quince años pese a sus cabellos blancos, sonreía tímidamente, aunque se la notaba cómoda de la mano de la reina.</p><p>Esta sonrió a su invitada y se giró de nuevo hacía Seren. “Esta es Lyrial, la reina de Naboo.”</p><p>“¡Hola!” La joven saludó. La verdad es que lo hizo de forma bastante animada para alguien que según el Imperio había sido ejecutada hacía dos días.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*fake gasp* ¿Que Lyrial tendría que estar qué? ¿Siendo la reina de Naboo? No way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Asesoramiento de riesgos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Qué es lo que Seren tiene que sacar de Alderaan? ¿Dónde lo tiene que llevar? ¿Por qué se toman riesgos si es prácticamente seguro que van a perder? ¿Consigue Taliran colarse en el castillo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En este episodio empieza el politiqueo, bienvenides a sufrir por tomas de decisiones posiblemente cuestionables por el bien de la Rebelión.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Espera… espera… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?” A Seren le estaba costando un poco acabar de procesar la situación. “Esto no tiene sentido, ella debería estar-“</p><p>Su maestro la cortó antes de que acabase la frase. “Eso ahora no importa.”</p><p>Había algo en su tono de voz. Autoridad, pero a la vez se notaba un deje sutil de cansancio. Ese mismo cansancio que delataban las medias lunas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Esa respuesta solo generó más preguntas en la padawan. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba Dariman sin dormir? ¿Había ido él mismo a por la reina de Naboo? ¿Era ella a por lo que la habían mandado?</p><p>Pero en el fondo de su cabeza había una pregunta más, una que saltaba cada vez que le ordenaban algo que no creía correcto o cada vez que le decían que no preguntase cosas. Una pregunta que la había llevado a lugares muy oscuros en el pasado, una pregunta que a veces desearía olvidar. Una pregunta que no podía borrar de su mente, aunque supiera que era peligroso tenerla siempre en la punta de la lengua.</p><p>¿Por qué?</p><p>¿Por qué no se le permitía cuestionar cosas? ¿Por qué asumían que lo que hacían era lo correcto? ¿Por qué nunca le daban toda la información? ¿Por qué tenía que obedecer todas y cada una de las normas de un código anticuado, de una orden reducida a una sombra de lo que antaño era?</p><p>Si las dejaba esas preguntas inundaban su mente, pero no quería que eso ocurriese. Ya había sido consumida por ellas anteriormente, no quería volver a caer en el pozo que supuso aquello. Pero tener preguntas las tenía, solo que no las decía.</p><p>Su maestro debió entender la situación y, suavizando su gesto como mejor pudo, insistió en que siguieran la misión. “¿Has traído el comunicador?” Preguntó, esta vez con menos tensión en la voz.</p><p>“Ah, sí.” Seren sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo interno de su pantalón, ofreciéndoselo a la reina de Alderaan. “Su hija me pidió personalmente que les entregara esto.”</p><p>Era un objeto liso y metalizado, que se veía pequeño en la pecosa mano de la reina de Alderaan. En su centro había un botón, solo uno, que al ser pulsado abriría una comunicación con la base rebelde en la que se encontraba Sarima, quien tenía el dispositivo gemelo al que ahora sujetaba su madre.</p><p>Esta se lo acercó al pecho, como si de algún modo eso hiciese que sintiese a su hija más cerca, como un abrazo que sabía que en estos momentos no podía dar. “Gracias…” Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, pero cansada.</p><p>Sabían cómo estaba la situación, con su planeta bajo el escrutinio del Imperio. También sabían que el dispositivo era solo para emergencias, en caso de que el ataque sucediese. Aunque, a decir verdad, este estaba a una simple acción que el Imperio pudiese declarar como provocativa de suceder. Así que más bien iba a servir para mandar refuerzos cuando irremediablemente pasase.</p><p>“Por favor,” dijo el rey, “decidle a nuestra hija que estamos muy orgullosos de ella. De lo que está haciendo.” Había sinceridad en su voz, una nota de calor y destilaba amor paternofilial.</p><p>Dariman, con su gesto estoico siempre fijo en la cara, asintió. Pero Seren no pudo evitar tensarse. También había habido finalidad en la voz del rey. Como si esperase una catástrofe sobre su planeta que ni siquiera los rebeldes podrían parar. Sin embargo, algo la hizo cambiar el foco de su atención.</p><p>“¡Yo misma se lo diré!” Era la reina de Naboo, que enérgicamente había tomado las manos de la reina de Alderaan y estaba sonriéndole. “Pero no se preocupe, seguro que pronto se reúnen y pueden decírselo ustedes mismos.” Miró un momento a Dariman, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia los reyes. “Hay que tener esperanza.”</p><p>Esperanza. Esa era una palabra que se solía usar mucho en la Rebelión. Esa también era una palabra que a Seren no le gustaba mucho. Las guerras no se ganaban con esperanza, se ganaban luchándolas. Puede que eso hubiese sido parte de lo que la empujó a hacer lo que hizo unos años atrás. Toda esa mentalidad de que si tenías esperanza las cosas irían bien.</p><p>Pues no. No iban bien solo por creer que podían hacerlo. Ella misma lo había vivido. Tanto cuando era una padawan como después, cuando se fue. Las cosas no mejoran solo porque creas que pueden hacerlo. Ella creía en la Fuerza… más o menos. Lo que no creía es que a la Fuerza le importase lo que hacían. Así que no, no le hacía especial ilusión cada vez que alguien decía que había que tener esperanza. Porque ella la había tenido y la había perdido.</p><p>No lo pudo resistir, tenía que decirlo. Las cosas no pasan por el destino ni por ninguna entidad superior que las maneja. Las cosas pasan porque las haces pasar. “¿Por qué no nos llevamos a los reyes?”</p><p>Sintió todos los ojos de la sala posarse en ella. Pudo ver la tensión en los labios de Dariman, preparándose para contestarle. Sabía que debería callarse la boca, pero no había llegado hasta ahí solo para dejarles como único recurso un comunicador ante un ataque prácticamente asegurado.</p><p>“Es cuestión de tiempo que ataquen Alderaan. Llevárnoslos es la mejor opción si queremos que sobre-“ Fue cortada por su maestro.</p><p>“Tú misma lo has dicho.” Aunque su tono parecía igual de neutral que siempre, su joven discípula era capaz de notar el enfado en él. “El ataque es inminente. Los reyes escapando del planeta solo le daría más motivos al Imperio para sospechar. Atacarían Alderaan en el momento en el que se hiciese público que los reyes ya no están.” Miró de reojo a la joven reina de Naboo, para luego volver a poner su mirada en su aprendiz. “¿Prefieres salvar la vida de dos personas, aunque eso suponga el ataque asegurado; a arriesgar esas dos vidas, junto a las de todo el planeta, por la posibilidad de que no haya ataque?”</p><p>Seren cogió aire, inspirando lentamente. Sabía lo que tenía que contestar, lo que según los principios de los jedi y todo eso tenía que decir. Pero otra cosa es lo que ella pensara, que no era lo mismo. Si por ella fuese montaría a los padres de la líder rebelde en la nave de esa estúpida zabrak cotilla y los sacaría de Alderaan antes de que les atacasen. Pero sabía que eso no era lo que Dariman quería oír. Así que simplemente se calló.</p><p>Lyrial, que parecía un poco tensa, intentó animar un poco la situación. “Tranquila, seguro que todo va bien.”</p><p>Aunque costaba un poco creerse su optimismo, más viendo detrás las caras de los reyes, resignadas, cansadas… La reina acariciando con el pulgar uno de los costados del comunicador que le habían entregado hacía momentos. El rey apoyándose levemente en su mujer, no queriendo separarse de ella.</p><p>Pese al intento por parte de la reina de Naboo de calmar los ánimos, la situación seguía tensa. Pero tenían que hablar de cómo salir de ahí, de la misión. “Serenidad.” El jedi llamó la atención de la pantorana. “Confío en que fuera de esta ciudad está la nave y la piloto que te ha traído, ¿no?”</p><p>La verdad es que a estas alturas a Seren se le había prácticamente olvidado la misión. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en unos cinco minutos. A ella la habían mandado a entregar el comunicador y recoger algo para llevarlo a un sitio que no se le había dicho. En teoría iba a ser Dariman quien le entregase lo que debía llevar y le dijese dónde. “Sí. Le he dicho que aparcase un poco a las afueras.” Le seguía pareciendo surrealista la situación.</p><p>Se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando Dariman anunció “Bien. Tienes que llevarnos a Lyrial y a mí a un sitio en concreto. Te lo diré cuando estemos en la nave.”</p><p>Tenía que llevar a la reina de Naboo, a una joven que según el Imperio había sido ejecutada públicamente. Manteniendo su identidad en secreto, evidentemente. Y todo eso con una zabrak cotilla como piloto de la nave que los iba a llevar de forma rápida y segura a un sitio que no podía conocer hasta estar en la propia nave. No. La verdad es que no parecía una misión fácil.</p><p>Entendía la necesidad de no decir dónde iban, de mantener tantos secretos. Pero la verdad es que le molestaba cuando eran cosas así. Porque si hubiera sabido que lo que tenía que llevar de Alderaan a dónde fuera que Dariman iba a decirle era una persona, no hubiera cogido a esa piloto. Iba a hacer muchas preguntas, iba a ser un viaje muy molesto.</p><p>Iba a contestar algo, pero justo en ese momento vio el ceño de su maestro fruncirse. Algo iba mal. ¿Había notado una conmoción en la Fuerza? Porque ella no. Aunque no se le daba especialmente bien. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle la puerta que daba a la antesala se abrió de golpe. Esta vez sí estaba claro que Dariman había usado la Fuerza.</p><p>La puerta se abrió, dejando caer hacia delante a una persona. Una persona que estaba escuchando a escondidas. Una persona con el pelo negro y la piel roja. Una persona con cuernos saliendo de su sien y una cola biomecánica en su espalda. Una persona a la que Seren había visto hacía menos de dos horas.</p><p>Taliran.</p><p>-----</p><p>De acuerdo, puede que el pasillo estuviese oscuro y que si la pillaban se le iba a caer el pelo. Pero era demasiado tentador, colarse en el castillo y averiguar qué se llevaba entre manos la pantorana esa, tenía que hacerlo. Menos mal que había descubierto ese pasadizo secreto que la llevaba desde la armería hasta la sala anterior a la del trono.</p><p>Ni siquiera había guardias frente a la puerta de dicha sala, estaban en la que daba de la antesala al pasillo principal. Eso le daba a Taliran una gran ventaja a la hora de pegar la oreja y enterarse del asunto.</p><p>Podía reconocer una voz, la de la mujer que la había contratado, iba por buen camino. Sin embargo, no se podría decir lo mismo de las demás voces, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran, aunque dos le sonaban levemente. Pero la que se estaba liando. Comunicadores, ataques inminentes sobre Alderaan, tener que llevar a alguien a un sitio que solo dirían cuando llegasen a su nave… Si la información que estaba oyendo llegaba a oídos equivocados podía acabar muy mal la cosa.</p><p>No es que ella fuese a venderlos, para nada. Ni por todos los créditos de la galaxia ayudaría al Imperio. Pero a decir verdad… esa información tan importante le ponía un poco los pelos de punta. Era muy peligroso lo que estaban haciendo. Y ella estaba ayudándoles. Así que; si iban a por ellos, que iban a ir; también irían a por ella. Y eso no le hacía mucha ilusión, la verdad.</p><p>Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Ahí antes había una puerta, una en la que ella se había estado apoyando. Solo que ahora la puerta estaba abierta y cuando levantó la cabeza no vio a nadie cerca que la hubiera podido abrir.</p><p>Lo que sí vio fue a los que asumía que eran los reyes, por sus ropajes principalmente. A su lado estaba una joven de pelo blanco a la que no reconocía, también estaba la misteriosa jedi que la había contratado. Y… oh, vaya. Pero si era el jedi que la contrató para llevarle a él y a una chiquilla allí hacía unas semanas. Ahora que se fijaba bien… la joven de pelo blanco era aquella chiquilla, solo que con el pelo suelto costaba reconocerla.</p><p>Todo eso sería muy curioso y una casualidad muy grande, si no fuese porque el jedi tenía una mano extendida hacia su dirección. Ah, eso debía haber sido lo que había abierto la puerta… Vaya…</p><p>“¡Que casualidad!” Intentó salir del paso mientras se levantaba. “Justo me estaba apoyando en esta puerta cuando se ha abierto y me he caído aquí dentro. ¿Os conocéis? Si es que el universo es un pañuelo. ¿Quién iba a decir qu-?”</p><p>Pero Seren la interrumpió. “¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que esperases en la nave!”</p><p>“Más importante.” La voz de Dariman resonaba en la amplia habitación. “¿Qué has oído?”</p><p>La cola biomecánica de Taliran estaba controlada por impulsos eléctricos en su cerebro, como si fuese una parte más de su cuerpo. Y por lo visto quien la diseñó debía tener un sentido del humor excelente, pues ahora mismo estaba dando pequeños coletazos involuntarios, fruto del nerviosismo de la zabrak. “¿Yo? Nada, ¿qué voy a haber oído?”</p><p>Por lo visto esa respuesta no era lo que Dariman quería oír. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, que de repente sentía que no podía moverse. ¿Se trataba de un truco jedi o era el miedo paralizándola? Nadie en la sala lo podría decir con seguridad. Pero una vez estaba frente a la zabrak levantó la mano derecha, con los dedos índice y corazón levantados, y la pasó por delante de su cara.</p><p>La orden fue simple “Di la verdad.” Y luego vino la pregunta. “¿Qué has oído?”</p><p>No era la primera vez que Tali era sometida al control mental que son capaces de ejercer los usuarios de la fuerza, probablemente no iba a ser la última. Pero siempre la molestaba. Frunciendo el ceño se vio obligada a decir la verdad.</p><p>“He oído que la pantorana cañón les ha traído a los reyes un comunicador de su hija, Sarima. Que el planeta será atacado en cualquier momento. Que no os vais a llevar a los reyes, pero sí a la chiquilla del pelo blanco. Que queréis que os lleve a un sitio que no quieres decir.” Eso era todo lo que realmente había oído, pero había más que quería decir y no iba a callarse. “Y que te importa más bien poco la seguridad de los reyes de Alderaan porque está clarísimo que si se quedan aquí van a palmar. Esto último es una conclusión que he sacado yo.”</p><p>Pese a los esfuerzos de Dariman en mantener una expresión neutra, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal declaración. No iba a gritarle, no iba a actuar en base a su enfado. Esas emociones no eran propias de un jedi, tenía que controlarse. Pero no le faltaban ganas de decirle lo que para él significaban los padres de Sarima. Así que simplemente la miró con desprecio mal disimulado. “Eres una necia y no mereces nuestra confianza.”</p><p>Puede que fuese mala idea responderle, pero Tali sentía que tenía aún más motivos para hacerlo tras haber sido sometida al control mental. “Pues creo que no os queda otra. Quiero decir, queréis huir en mi nave.” Una sonrisa socarrona empezó a asomar en su rostro. “Y a menos que la peliblanca de ahí detrás haya aprendido a pilotar en dos semanas, me da que os hago falta.” No era necesario, pero puntualizó asomando la cabeza desde detrás de Dariman para mirar a Lyrial.</p><p>Dariman sintió el aire entrando lentamente en sus pulmones, mira que tenía paciencia, pero esa piloto maleducada ya había estado a punto de sacarle de sus casillas cuando los llevó a Alderaan. Y ahora no es que estuviera poniéndoselo más fácil. Se recordó a sí mismo que era necesario llevar a la reina de Naboo a un sitio en el que estuviera segura.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, fue Seren quien habló. “Sí, nos hace falta que nos lleves con tu nave. Pero por suerte una vez esto acabe no tendremos que volver a verte.” Sonaba tajante, a ella tampoco le hacía gracia tener que confiar en la zabrak.</p><p>La tensión de la sala crecía por momentos, Taliran parecía a punto de contestar algo más, pero la reina de Alderaan habló. “Deberíais marchar ya.” Anunció haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a ella. “Cuanto más tiempo estéis aquí más en peligro estamos todos.”</p><p>Tenía razón y lo sabían. Dariman y Seren sabían que cada segundo que la reina Lyrial estaba en Alderaan más peligro había. Si la descubrían no solo la perseguirían a ella, también a los reyes de Alderaan por darle asilo a una disidente política. No era momento para discutir con la piloto, era momento de huir. Ya en la nave habría tiempo de sermonearla respecto a su pequeño intento de espionaje.</p><p>Los dos usuarios de la fuerza asintieron y fue Dariman quien dio la orden. “Vamos.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Dos neuronas tiene. Una para pilotar y una para hacerse la chulita." ~Val sobre Tali en este fic tras escribir la parte que discute con Dariman.<br/>"QUE GENEROSO POR TU PARTE DARLE DOS NEURONAS. Tiene una, y la mitad no le funciona muy allá." ~La respuesta de Bela.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fijando rumbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Qué hace una cathar corriendo por una base secreta del imperio? ¿Qué o a quiénes puede encontrar allí?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo ha sido editado tras su publicación y se han cambiado cosas para que sean más acordes a lo que pasa en el canon de Mesa de Arpías. Perdón por las molestias.</p><p>"Para escribir los diálogos y que suenen como Star Wars lo que hago es que todo el mundo suene como si se flipase mucho" -Val</p><p>Once again, mil gracias a Bela por hacer esto accurate y por darme drama cuando voy y le digo "he pensado en meter esto, pero no sé si tiene sentido" y me dice "no lo tiene, pero puedes meterlo de esta otra forma que es mucho más dramática y se lía mucho más parda." Y yo digo "Buah, tienes razón. Hay más dramas así." (Val)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las cristalinas aguas de Scarif, habitualmente en calma y solo mecidas por suaves olas que iban y venían lamiendo playas de arenas claras, estaban siendo agitadas por los disparos fallidos. Espuma y salitre salpicados al aire, una pequeña nave volando bajo.</p><p>Copellia confiaba en sus habilidades, sabía que era capaz de dejar la nave a centímetros de rozar la superficie, retando así a sus perseguidores a ir tan bajo como ella, a acabar estrellando sus naves en el agua.</p><p>Se estaban acercando, podía ver ya el sitio dónde habían abierto el escudo y por el que se iban a escapar. Solo tenía que llegar a tiempo, salir justo antes de que se cerrase y poner el hiperespacio para alejarse del planeta. Estaban casi, un poquito más…</p><p>Para saber cómo habían llegado a esa situación, sin embargo, no estaría de más recordar qué había pasado tan solo media hora antes.</p><p>-----</p><p>La joven cathar corría por los pasillos de la base, todos parecían iguales. ¿Dónde demonios podía encontrar una sala de comunicaciones? Miró la cinta de datos que tenía en la mano, la Rebelión necesitaba saber lo que contenía. Con que encontrase un sitio desde el que transmitirlo...</p><p>Sabía que su nave había sido destruida, no podía escapar. Pero no le importaba dejarse la vida con tal de que se supiese lo que estaba haciendo el Imperio, con tal de que los rebeldes estuviesen un paso por delante y pudiesen devolver la paz y el orden a la galaxia.</p><p>“¡Alto ahí!”</p><p>Hoja se paró, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a venir. Preparándose para atacar al soldado de asalto empezó a girarse poco a poco. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, sus músculos listos para saltar, sus reflejos- Un disparo. Oyó un disparo que la hizo acabar de girarse rápidamente.</p><p>El tropper estaba en el suelo y justo detrás de él había una mirialana de cabellos rosados. Escapaban algunos rizos sueltos de su coleta y tenía un blaster en la mano. A juzgar por su aspecto había tenido un día agitado. Clavó sus ojos, uno azul y el otro amarillo, en los de la cathar.</p><p>“Tú.” Y por su tono puede que Hoja hubiese juzgado demasiado pronto al pensar que iba a ser una aliada. Caminó hacia ella con paso firme, aunque sin apuntarle con su arma. “Tú eres la que se me ha adelantado.”</p><p>¿Qué se le había adelantado? No pudo evitar desviar su vista a la cinta de datos. ¿Se refería a…? “¿Qué quieres decir?” Preguntó mirándola.</p><p>Pero al parecer su gesto había llamado la atención de la otra, que estaba con los ojos clavados en el dispositivo que tenía en la mano. “Dame eso.” Exigió. Fijándose bien ahora, notaba un ligero acento en su voz que no acababa de ubicar.</p><p>Había matado a un soldado imperial y no llevaba ningún tipo de uniforme. Hoja estaba bastante segura de que era una rebelde o que, por lo menos, estaba en contra del Imperio. Pero en ese caso le extrañaba que desconfiase de ella. No se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, se podía reconocer qué era. ¿O puede que no todo el mundo lo supiera? Para ella era bastante evidente, pero puede que fuese porque estaba acostumbrada.</p><p>Decidió jugársela, tener esperanza e intentar establecer un puente entre la otra y ella. “Quiero mandarlo a los rebeldes. Nos podemos ayudar.” Era arriesgado, puede que la atacase, pero si Hoja había entendido bien la situación la otra iba a apoyarla.</p><p>“¿Mandarlo?” Frunció el ceño. “Yo he venido a robarlo. No pienso morir en una maldita base del Imperio.”</p><p>La desconocida intentó cogerlo, pero las manos de Hoja eran más rápidas y sujetó la de la pelirrosa, que había quedado encima de la suya, aún sujetando la cinta de datos. Iba a decirle algo, intentar razonar con ella, cuando se empezaron a oír pasos muy cerca, al igual que gritos.</p><p>“¡Los disparos venían del sector FN2187! ¡Corred!”</p><p>Dee sabía que no tenía tiempo de pararse a discutir con la cathar y que esta no iba a soltar el dispositivo. No le quedaba otra. “¡Ven!” Aprovechando la mano que le estaba cogiendo salió corriendo, llevándosela consigo.</p><p>Sabía cómo salir rápido de allí y confiaba en que Copellia hubiese mantenido la nave lo suficientemente oculta como para que no las pillasen. Solo tenía que llegar y confiar en que los escudos siguiesen bajados. Si su gente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo debían estarlo.</p><p>-----</p><p>En la sala de control y estado del escudo de Scarif algunos monitores estaban rotos. La luz parpadeando en ellos e iluminando levemente las quemaduras en la pared por disparos de blaster. Había cuerpos sin vida en el suelo y algunos aun en sus sillas.</p><p>En cambio, un joven seguía vivo. Un joven cuyo corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, como queriendo burlarse de la muerte, queriendo demostrar que había ganado. El arma en su mano le traía de vuelta a la realidad, le recordaba el peso de su misión. Sin pararse casi a recuperar el aliento salió corriendo. No se molestó en comprobar de nuevo las coordenadas que le habían enviado, tenía buena memoria.</p><p>Se conocía la base como la palma de su mano, sabía por qué pasillos iba a encontrar menos gente, cómo llegar sin ser detectado. Pero eso de normal, ahora mismo estaban buscando a alguien, álguienes para ser concreto. Le estaban buscando a él, evidentemente, y estaban buscando a sus compañeros de misión.</p><p>Sabía desde que habían planeado la misión que no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con vida. Sabía que era arriesgado desde el momento en el que decidió traicionar al Imperio. Pero le daba igual, daría su vida por acabar con él y ojalá ser parte importante en su derrota. Había sido joven e ingenuo y había creído que hacían lo correcto, pero nunca olvidaría lo que había descubierto al crecer. Lo que había pasado en la academia.</p><p>Eso era de las cosas que le motivaba a correr ahora mismo. Quería volver a verla, sabía que estaba con ellos, sabía que incluso estaba en esta misión. Agachándose para evitar un disparo sacó su arma y disparó sin pensar, sin remordimientos. Cómo tampoco habían tenido remordimientos cuando hicieron lo que le hicieron a ella.</p><p>Frunció el ceño y apretó el paso, sintiendo los pulmones ardiendo. Tenía que estar cerca ya.</p><p>-----</p><p>Las dos fugitivas llegaron a la playa sin muchas complicaciones, o al menos sin ninguna que no se solucionase a base de disparo con el blaster. La mirialana corrió hacia la vegetación, sintiendo de repente un tirón en el brazo.</p><p>“¡¿Qué haces?!” Gritó Hoja intentando pararla.</p><p>“¡Mi nave está ahí!” Le contestó Dee tirando de nuevo.</p><p>Copellia se asomó, oyendo a su superior. El dispositivo giroscópico sobre el que estaba sentada empezó a moverse hacia ellas. “¡Jefa! Empezaba a preocuparme.” Miró a Hoja un momento, extrañada. “¿Y esta?”</p><p>Dee bufó. “Un contratiempo.” Apuntó ganándose una queja por parte de la cathar. “¡Vamos!” Gritó dirigiéndose a la nave.</p><p>“¿Y los demás?” Preguntó Copellia, girándose para volver a entrar.</p><p>La cara de su superior fue respuesta suficiente. Sabían los riesgos de la misión, eran riesgos que aceptaban y no les importaba correr. Aun así, eso no hacía más fácil el proceso de aceptar cuando pasaba algo. Todos eran alguien. Una cara, un nombre, un motivo para luchar, una historia y una tragedia. Porque al fin y al cabo uno no acaba luchando contra el Imperio si tiene una vida plena y feliz.</p><p>No. Uno lucha contra el Imperio por motivos, normalmente con alguna carga personal. Uno lucha contra el Imperio porque está harto de ver sufrir a su gente. Uno lucha contra el Imperio por venganza. Uno lucha contra el Imperio porque se le robó algo o alguien de su vida. Uno lucha contra el Imperio porque esa gente merecía sufrir igual que estaban haciendo sufrir a la galaxia.</p><p>Y eso llevaba a Copellia a su siguiente pregunta. “¿Todos…?” La pregunta no formulada, un nombre no especificado porque no hacía falta. Dee sabía de sobra a quién se refería.</p><p>Ya estaban en la nave, deberían salir lo antes posible. Sin embargo, se giró, era su deber como su jefa contestarle. Su voz cambió ligeramente, notándose como intentaba suavizar sus palabras. “No sé nada de-.”</p><p>Un sonido la interrumpió, alguien entrando en la nave. Se giró, el blaster listo para disparar. Había un joven bastante alto, vestido con uniforme y con el pelo negro muy revuelto. Se notaba que había estado corriendo.</p><p>Hoja cerró los ojos, no era lo mismo ver cómo disparaban a un soldado imperial, que no se solía ver sangre o la herida, que a una persona. Una persona a la que además, acababa de verle la cara, había cierto factor personal. Había… No había un disparo.</p><p>“¡Sol!” Gritó Copellia sonriendo y moviendo su dispositivo giroscópico hacia él.</p><p>Este sonrió, inclinándose un poco para abrazarla. “Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.”</p><p>Los ojos de la cathar estaban abiertos de nuevo. Vaya, eso respondía a por qué había pillado el escudo bajado y a cómo esperaban escapar. Tenían un infiltrado. Había oído hablar de ellos, los llamados agentes Fulcrum, topos en el Imperio que trabajaban para los rebeldes. Se giró para ver la respuesta de Dee.</p><p>Esta había bajado el blaster al reconocer a su aliado, pero parecía aún nerviosa. “No hay tiempo para eso ahora.” Sonaba fría y se giró hacia la parte de delante de la nave. “Copellia, tienes que sacarnos de aquí. Rápido.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Estaban a salvo, el escudo se había cerrado justo después de que salieran. Estaban todos intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, sus corazones volviendo a la calma tras esa experiencia cercana a la muerte. Uno nunca se acababa de acostumbrar.</p><p>Fue Dee quien rompió el silencio. “Eh, tú. ¿Y esas pintas?” Preguntó mirando a Hoja.</p><p>Esta se alisó la ropa, intentando verse lo más digna posible. Era consciente de su papel en todo esto y estaba orgullosa de ser lo que era. “Soy una Guardiana de los Whills. Y me llamo Hoja, por cierto, podrías llamarme por mi nombre.” Declaró.</p><p>La pelirrosa miró a su piloto, que se encogió de hombros con cara de que a ella no le preguntase. Miró también a Sol, que parecía aburrido. Volvió a girarse hacia la cathar. “No sé qué es eso.”</p><p>Hoja se esforzó en no sonar condescendiente. “Eso explica muchas cosas.” Respondió apoyándose en la pared de la nave. “Bueno, ¿dónde vamos ahora? ¿a una base secreta de la Rebelión?”</p><p>Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de Sol y Dee frunció el ceño. Ante la extraña mirada de la cathar, él primero habló. “En la Rebelión son unos cobardes.” Las palabras cayeron como losas, cargando el ambiente de tensión.</p><p>Hoja sintió su pelo erizándose. ¿Con quiénes había ido a parar? Su sangre se heló, el aire sintiéndose más pesado de repente a su alrededor, los nervios, estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta. “¿Qué sois?” Preguntó sin atreverse a moverse, una nota de miedo intentando ser disimulado en su voz.</p><p>La que parecía ser la jefa, Dee, miró de nuevo al frente, a las estrellas y planetas que tenían delante ahora que habían parado un momento tras poder saltar al hiperespacio y huir de sus perseguidores. No iba a responder, no mientras seguían huyendo. Además, no le debía ninguna explicación.</p><p>Sin embargo, Sol sí parecía dispuesto. “No te preocupes, estamos en contra del Imperio.” Había algo en su tono, algo perturbador. Puede que se viese acentuado por el hecho de que siguiese llevando el uniforme. “Pero se podría decir que somos más bien… más bien una guerrilla.”</p><p>Hoja sintió el aire entrar involuntariamente en sus pulmones, una inspiración rápida por la sorpresa. Eso sí que explicaba muchas cosas, desde luego. La violencia en general con la que la había tratado la pelirrosa, que antes había pensado que podía ser por el estrés. El uso tan a la ligera de armas. Eran una de las células terroristas que se dedicaban a atacar al imperio. Eso no estaba bien, tenía que conseguir que la cinta de datos, que aún seguía en su mano, llegase a la Rebelión. Vete tú a saber qué haría esta gente con ella si no.</p><p>Iba a contestar algo cuando se dio de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿La habían atacado? ¿Pero quién? ¿Con qué? Estaban demasiado lejos. Levantando la cabeza pudo ver a Sol también en el suelo y a Dee cogiéndose fuerte de la silla de piloto dónde estaba Copellia. Parecía alterada.</p><p>“¡¿Quién coño nos ha dado?!” Gritó mirando en las pantallas.</p><p>Copellia, que movía los mandos y pulsaba botones a toda velocidad, sonaba nerviosa. “¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No aparece en el radar!”</p><p>Otra sacudida movió la nave entera, haciendo que Hoja casi soltase la cinta de datos. Por suerte esta seguía en su mano, pero más le valía agarrarse a algo. No solo por no darse golpes, empezaba a marearse.</p><p>“¡Nos han vuelto a dar! ¡Los motores están fallando! ¡Tenemos que bajar, tenemos que aterrizar!” Era la voz de Copellia, acompañada de una sacudida, más estable y guiada, que sin duda indicaba que había hecho girar la nave y estaba descendiendo. </p><p>La voz de Dee se hizo oír. “¡Eso es Alderaan! ¿Estás loca? ¡Están buscando rebeldes por todas partes del planeta! ¡Nos cogerán!”</p><p>Pero la nave seguía en descenso con una Copellia muy decidida a los mandos. “¡No nos queda otra si no queremos que nos derriben!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El Easter Egg de Finn lo ha puesto Bela y tbh bless her por ello (Val)</p><p>PD: Conforme posteo esto Bela me está mandando unos tochacos sobre política en SW y estoy super blessed por ello (Val)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Urraca grande, urraca pequeña...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una joven zabrak intenta buscarse la vida en un planeta que puede que sea demasiado duro para ella.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May the Force be with you.</p><p>TW: Tali como una niña pequeña pasándolo mal, leer a partir del párrafo 3 maybe si esto te puede trigger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacía frío y la lluvia no estaba ayudando precisamente. No es como si normalmente no hubiera suficiente humedad en ese maldito planeta como para sentir el frío hasta en los huesos, pero con la lluvia se notaba más. Tali se intentó tapar algo mejor con la capa, en vano puesto a que esta estaba igual de mojada que ella. </p>
<p>Tenía hambre, podía sentir sus tripas rugir, pero no podía marcharse hasta que no encontrase alguien a quién robar. Se lo habían dejado bastante claro, si no volvía con la cantidad de dinero acordada ya podía buscar dónde esconderse que no habría escondrijo lo suficientemente oculto como para ocultarse de ellos. Y no quería morir.</p>
<p>Les tenía miedo, no le gustaba tener que trabajar para ellos, pero no le quedaba otra opción. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie. Sus padres eran ya apenas un recuerdo en el fondo de su mente que sacaba solo en los momentos que realmente necesitaba, por miedo a que pensar demasiado en ellos hiciese que cambiase el recuerdo que tenía. No, solo pensaba en ellos cuando sabía que no podría seguir adelante. Era un tanto extraño, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de si recordaba sus caras, pero recordaba sensaciones. La voz de su madre cantando una nana, los brazos de su padre abrazándola, una calmada sensación de protección… Les echaba de menos y apenas les recordaba, era triste.</p>
<p>Un repentino sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. </p>
<p>Una puerta abriéndose en la cantina que estaba vigilando, a la espera de que saliese algún borracho al que atracar. Con todos sus sentidos poniéndose alerta, Taliran levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la figura que estaba poniendo un pie en la calle.</p>
<p>Enseguida supo que pasaba algo extraño con esa persona. No porque no se tambalease, al fin y al cabo había gente que sí sabía aguantar el alcohol. Pero ese tipo se estaba riendo. Una hilera de dientes, la mayoría blancos, pero algunos engarzados en metal, destacando entre el habitual gris de las calles de Corellia. El sonido era extraño en los oídos de la zabrak. Porque sonaba a diversión sin más, de esa que no solía haber.</p>
<p>Por dónde solía moverse una risa entrañaba el sufrimiento de alguien, directa o indirectamente. Así que le extrañaba oír algo así teniendo en cuenta el sitio en el que estaban, el planeta en el que estaban. No es que los borrachos no se riesen, que algunos se reían mucho, pero era un tipo de risa distinta, sin sentido. </p>
<p>No solo eso, el desconocido, que parecía humano por lo que podía ver Taliran, caminaba despreocupadamente. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de sus alrededores? ¿O es que no le importaba nada? De todos modos, si iba caminando tan a la ligera seguramente sería un objetivo fácil, decidió la joven.</p>
<p>Empezó a acercarse, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Puede que la lluvia fuese un estorbo a la hora de intentar entrar en calor, pero ciertamente era una ventaja a la hora de que no oyesen tus pasos. Viéndolo más de cerca pudo apreciar un poco mejor la calidad de su ropa. Parecían telas buenas, el agua resbalando de su chaqueta tal cual la tocaba. Y entonces lo vio. De su cinturón colgaba una pequeña bolsa, sin duda donde guardaba sus créditos.</p>
<p>Taliran no era tan novata como para intentar estirar la mano y cogerla, podían verla. También sabía que, si intentaba cogerla y correr, pese a sus dos corazones bombeando sangre a toda velocidad, no tenía la suficiente fuerza en las piernas para huir. No, a ella se le daba mejor otro tipo de hurtos. </p>
<p>Empezó a caminar más deprisa, posicionándose en el lado del extraño en el que había visto la bolsa. En un momento dado chocó con él a la vez que le adelantaba, aprovechando para coger la bolsita.</p>
<p>“Perdone.” Giró solo la cara, apenas un segundo, dispuesta a seguir caminando y alejarse de él antes de que se diese cuenta de que le faltaba cierto peso en el cinturón.</p>
<p>Pero algo tiró de ella, de su brazo concretamente, el que tenía en la mano la bolsa. “¡¿Qué haces?!” Había tensión en su voz, pero no la levantó, no queriendo que ojos no deseados se pusieran sobre ellos.</p>
<p>Taliran se giró, extrañada y un poco asustada de que la hubiese pillado. El desconocido la miraba con unos penetrantes ojos un poco oscurecidos con mechones de pelo marrones adornados con unas pocas canas. Tenía miedo, pero no podía irse sin esos créditos, así que intentó hacer fuerza para soltarse.</p>
<p>Fue inútil, ese hombre le sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas de altura y era considerablemente más fuerte que ella. El forcejeo no estaba sirviendo de mucho. “¡Suéltame!” Intentó sonar todo lo intimidante que pudo, lo cual no era mucho.</p>
<p>Alzando una ceja, el hombre pasó a cogerla de la ropa en un rápido movimiento, levantándola del suelo. Tali se asustó, ahora de verdad, no tenía un buen punto de apoyo, no podía soltar la bolsa y correr. Pero no, eso no podía pararla porque tenía que volver sí o sí con los créditos que le habían pedido. Empezó a patalear, intentando alcanzarle.</p>
<p>“He dicho,” empezó a decir el desconocido, “que-“ Justo una patada de Tali dio en su espinilla. “¡Eh!” Gritó más por sorpresa que por dolor, zarandeándola un poco para que parase. </p>
<p>Pero la zabrak no pensaba rendirse. “¡Suéltame!” Volvió a gritarle, intentando en vano clavar las uñas en el brazo que la sujetaba. La tela era demasiado dura, no estaba consiguiendo nada.</p>
<p>El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándola unos momentos, mientras ella forcejeaba e intentaba soltarse. Un gesto fiero y desafiante en sus jóvenes ojos, el labio apretado y el ceño fruncido. Uñas buscando liberarse a base de arañazos y patadas al aire que apenas llegaban a rozarle ahora que la había apartado un poco más.</p>
<p>Era muy joven, muy pequeña. Pero tenía espíritu, de eso no había duda. Una risa escapó de los labios del desconocido, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Tali, a quien no le hacía mucha gracia que se estuviera burlando de ella.</p>
<p>“Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad.” Dijo simplemente.</p>
<p>Y la soltó, dejándola perpleja. Tali no era tonta, bueno, tal vez un poco sí. Pero tenía instinto de supervivencia, sabía que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora mismo era correr, huir con la bolsa de créditos. Pero también tenía mucha curiosidad y una leve tendencia a meterse donde no la llamaban. “¿Qué?” Preguntó mirándolo.</p>
<p>Este sonrió, bufando levemente por la nariz, una sonrisa de medio lado que le hacía verse francamente guay. Se giró y empezó a hablar mientras caminaba, ya esperando que Tali le siguiese, cosa que esta hizo. “Mocosa, si sabes lo que te conviene no te quedarás en este planeta mucho tiempo.”</p>
<p>Aprovechando que iba un poco detrás de él y, por lo tanto, no podía verle la cara, Taliran rodó los ojos. Hombre no, era la ilusión de su vida vivir siempre en ese planeta de mierda. Pues claro que quería salir pronto. Pero no era precisamente fácil. Si afirmaba que él había sido como ella cuando tenía su edad debía saberlo.</p>
<p>Siguió hablando, todo mientras caminaba con una dirección fija. “Los pájaros, como tú y yo, tenemos que ser listos, salir volando nada más tenemos ocasión. Nah, no estamos hechos para estar en tierra mucho tiempo. Se nos oxidan las alas.”</p>
<p>Le daba mucha curiosidad el desconocido, pero también le parecía que se estaba pasando de chulo. La forma que tenía de andar, la forma que tenía de hablar, todo destilaba una arrogancia, de las que más valía poder demostrar con hechos. La joven iba a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban llegando. Al helipuerto.</p>
<p>Era normal ver naves ir y venir, pero había una que le llamó especialmente la atención a la zabrak. Un carguero YT-1300, pero no uno cualquiera. Este tenía la cubierta delantera pintada en blanco y negro, con unas rayas que parecían imitar las alas de algunas aves.</p>
<p>“¡La Millennium Magpie!” No pudo evitar decirlo en alto, sorprendiéndose de ver la nave legendaria de la que todo el mundo en Corellia había oído hablar. “¡Dicen que es la nave más rápida de toda la galaxia! ¡Dicen que se hizo el corredor de Kessel en 12 parsecs!” Se giró a mirar al desconocido, extrañada de que no se sorprendiese también.</p>
<p>Este rio de nuevo, enganchando sus pulgares en el cinturón y observando la nave en cuestión. “Eso no se puede hacer.” No había mala intención en su voz, de hecho, había la diversión de quien cuenta una mentira. </p>
<p>Tali se adelantó un poco más, quedándose más cerca, pero sin acabar de atreverse a ponerse a su lado. “Si yo tuviera esa nave,” empezó a decir, “Me lo haría en 10.” Sabía que era una fanfarronada, pero también sabía que esa nave y quien la pilotaban debían ser increíbles.</p>
<p>El hombre dirigió su mirada a la joven que iba un par de pasos detrás suyo, sonriendo con suficiencia. “No se puede, realmente lo hice en 14, pero queda mucho mejor decir que fueron 12.” Y siguió caminando hacia su nave.</p>
<p>A la joven se le encendió la proverbial bombilla, arrancando a correr para seguirle el ritmo. “¿Es tu nave? ¿De verdad es tan rápida? ¿Cómo es pilotarla?”</p>
<p>El contrabandista no podía evitar sonreír, le daba bastante ternura la niña. Pero no podía llevársela, si bien era cierto que Corellia no era el mejor planeta para criarse, una nave de contrabando tampoco era el sitio ideal. Y tenía trabajo, tampoco podía ponerse ahora a ocuparse de una cría. “¿Que cómo es pilotarla? Pues no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, jovencita.” Se giró de nuevo, caminando de espaldas para poder mirarla mientras hablaban. “Has afirmado que si la pilotases podrías hacer el corredor de Kessel en 10 parsecs, pero no cualquiera puede ponerse a los mandos de la Magpie.”</p>
<p>Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos, buscando algo. De repente Tali vio como un objeto dorado era lanzado hacia ella. Lo cogió al vuelo, eran unos dados metalizados unidos por una cadenita. Miró al desconocido extrañada.</p>
<p>“Enana,” dijo el piloto, “cuando hagas el corredor de Kessel en 10 parsecs me los devuelves.” Se volvió, caminando hacia su nave, solo para girar la cabeza una última vez, mirándola por encima del hombro y sonriendo con complicidad. “Puede que para entonces esté ya demasiado mayor para seguir volando la Magpie y tenga que dejársela alguien.”</p>
<p>No le siguió más, sabía que no iba a dejarla irse con él y no le convenía estar cerca de la nave cuando esta despegase. Pero se quedó mirando, viendo como hacía un gesto de despedida justo antes de subir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía los dados en las manos. La bolsa de créditos. </p>
<p>Tali sabía que ese hombre no era tonto, no se la había olvidado, le había dejado quedársela. Empezó a contarlos, tenía suficientes para pagar su deuda y para poder vivir un tiempo. </p>
<p>Un sonido la hizo girarse, la nave despegando. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y la estuvo viendo hasta que era apenas un punto en la distancia. “Algún día…” pensó viendo el cielo gris de Corellia.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Dos dados dorados descansaban sobre el salpicadero de la Millenium Magpie, ahora mismo aparcada a las afueras de la capital de Alderaan. Parecería una tarde tranquila, si no fuese por la pequeña nave entrando en el planeta. Sus motores echando humo y esquivando como podía los disparos de un par de  cazas TIE que la perseguían en modo "eliminación".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bela y yo putting this together para hoy en plan gritando mucho y escribiendo a toda hostia porque no nos daba la vida para hacer el siguiente cap de lo que está pasando ahora mismo (aunque hubiese sido más guay porque es cuando se van a juntar todas las arpías.</p><p>PD: El piloto es Elethiomel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Despedidas y encuentros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un peculiar grupo se prepara para salir de Alderaan por patas, ¿que inquietudes rondarán sus mentes por el camino?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hemos introducido cambios en el capítulo 4, no afectan a este capítulo, pero al próximo sí.</p><p>¡Bienvenides tras el parón estival! El hiatus ha acabado, pero no vamos a poder actualizar regularmente porque la vida pasa. Pero no volveremos a estar como medio año sin subir nada, no worries. ¡Esperamos que disfrutéis este cap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ambiente era tenso en el pasillo. Incluso Taliran se había quedado en silencio ante la solemnidad de la escena. Los reyes, mano con mano, caminaban delante, guiándoles hasta la entrada del pasadizo que Serenidad había usado para entrar. Hablando de la pantorana, ella y el otro jedi se habían quedado detrás, en la retaguardia. Lo cual la dejaba a ella y a la joven de cabellos blancos en medio.</p><p>Si no fuese por como de ensordecedores sonaban sus pasos en el silencio abrumador, la zabrak hubiera intentado entablar conversación. Pero hasta ella sabía ver que no era el momento, aunque las preguntas le quemasen en la lengua. ¿Quién era y por qué era tan importante llevarla a un sitio seguro? ¿Qué iba a pasar realmente con los reyes? ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa joven la Rebelión? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella tras todo esto?</p><p>Pero mantuvo el silencio, por una vez haciendo caso a su sentido común, esa vocecita a la que solo escuchaba en situaciones de vida o muerte. Esta puede que no lo fuese, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse tras ver de lo que eran capaces los dos que tenía detrás. </p><p>Finalmente llegaron frente a la puerta disimulada como un panel de la pared, la reina puso su mano sobre ella, haciéndola abrirse. Una corriente de aire les removió el pelo y la ropa ligeramente, trayendo consigo olor a tierra. Sin duda llevaba al exterior.</p><p>“Tened un buen viaje.” Dijo el rey, quedándose de pie al lado de la apertura recién creada, junto a su mujer.</p><p>Dariman y Seren asintieron, no porque sabían que fueran a tenerlo, más como un agradecimiento mudo. Pero Lyrial sí habló.</p><p>La joven naboo abrazó a la pareja, rodeándoles con los brazos y sonriendo. “Gracias por haberme cuidado. Habéis sido como unos padres para mi estas dos semanas.”</p><p>El abrazo fue correspondido y Tali se sintió un poco como una intrusa ante esa escena. Apartó la mirada, al igual que lo habían hecho las dos personas que había detrás suyo. Ninguno de los tres quería colarse en ese momento, ese que les pertenecía a los reyes y a la joven reina.</p><p>Cuando finalizó el abrazo, la de cabellos blancos se giró hacia sus nuevos guardianes, esperándoles para marchar. Dariman se adelantó.</p><p>“Vamos delante. Sabemos que no va a venir nada por detrás, pero no sabemos si encontraremos a alguien al salir.” No le hizo falta mirar para saber que Seren se adelantaba también. No había sido exactamente una orden, pero su padawan le había obedecido igual. </p><p>Justo cuando estaban pasando por delante de los reyes, la mujer cogió a Dariman del brazo, haciéndole girarse, y se fundió en un abrazo con él. El jedi intentó no mostrar el pánico que estaba sintiendo por dentro. No quería despedirse, no quería mirar por la que sabía que con toda probabilidad iba a ser última vez a los padres de Sarima. Pero viéndose en ese abrazo no le quedó más remedio que corresponder. El rey se unió también.</p><p>Seren llegó a ver como la reina decía algo, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo oyese Dariman. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas, prefirió pensar que era información clasificada de la Rebelión y no una despedida. Los reyes iban a estar bien, Alderaan iba a estar bien. Se iban a asegurar de ello.</p><p>Y una vez acabó el abrazo, en el que la reina miró por última vez al jedi con una media sonrisa y le dio un par de palmaditas en los hombros, entraron al pasadizo. Inmediatamente Seren y Dariman sacaron sus sables láser, iluminando en blanco y azul respectivamente.</p><p>Lyrial la miró sorprendida. “Wow, nunca había visto uno así…” Se podía ver el reflejo del arma de la pantorana en sus ojos embelesados.</p><p>“Ah…” Esta miró a su maestro, que le devolvió la mirada, seria. “Ya, me lo dicen mucho… Pero no es momento para hablar. Otro día te cuento la historia, ¿vale?" Le dedicó una sonrisa de circunstancias, dando por zanjado el tema, y empezó a caminar hacia delante. Dariman la siguió.</p><p>La respuesta pareció entristecer a la joven reina, momento que Taliran aprovechó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y empezar a hablar a la vez que andaban.</p><p>“No te preocupes, que yo sí quiero hablar. Oye, me llamo Taliran, ¿y tú eres?” Preguntó haciendo gestos exagerados con su otro brazo.</p><p>Dariman se giró un instante, echándole una mirada asesina. Una que dejaba claro que, si se sobrepasaba, iba a acabar mal. Taliran le sacó la lengua, sabía que tenían que aguantarla con vida mínimo hasta que los llevase a la base rebelde.</p><p>Lyrial pareció feliz de que alguien quisiese hablar con ella. “Ah, yo soy-” Pero Dariman tosió, recordándole que no debía decirlo. “Quien soy no importa ahora mismo…” Miró al frente, una nota de tristeza evidente en su voz.</p><p>Al parecer esa respuesta no acababa de convencer a la contrabandista. “Bueno, puedes contarme de dónde vienes, o qué te gusta hacer.”</p><p>“Uh… ¡Me gusta mucho leer! ¿Y a ti?” Lo dijo sonriendo, como si de verdad le interesase.</p><p>Tali decidió seguirle la corriente, tenía pinta de que no iba a hablar por mucho que lo intentase. “¿Oh, a mí? Me gusta pilotar.” Pensó que puede que si le seguía la corriente y la joven se relajaba, podría volver a preguntarle luego. “Oye, ¿quieres que te cuente cómo hice el corredor de Kessel en doce parseks? ¿O cuando inundé un templo jedi? Pero esa no se la cuentes a los estirados de delante.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Dariman miró hacia atrás un momento. La zabrak parecía bastante entretenida contándole a la joven reina sus aventuras, la mayoría de las cuales sonaban más bien exageradas. Eso e ilegales. Lo bueno es que Lyrial parecía más atenta a lo que le estaba diciendo que a la situación que estaban viviendo. Eso era bueno, no les convenía que se asustase, ya le contarían la verdad una vez estuviesen en la base.</p><p>No dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que le había dicho la reina justo antes de entrar en el pasadizo. Esas palabras susurradas, más una plegaria que una orden. El miedo y, tristemente, la aceptación en su voz. El destino decidido pese a no tener la certeza de que lo estaba. La despedida, el final, el cierre que necesitaba para prepararse para lo que venía. Esas cuatro palabras que le habían hecho estremecerse. </p><p>
  <em>Cuida de mi hija.</em>
</p><p>Eso le había dicho la reina de Alderaan. Que cuidase de Sarima. Y todo lo que estaba implícito en esa declaración. Que cuidase de su hija ahora que ella no iba a poder, ahora que iba a morir. Porque los reyes sabían que iban a caer, que el día estaba más cerca que lejos, y que la posibilidad de ver a su hija antes de que eso pasase era prácticamente nula.</p><p>Cogió aire, intentando mantener sus emociones a raya. Se le daba bien, pero cuando el tema involucraba a Sarima le era inusualmente difícil. En lugar de darle vueltas se centró en su acompañante, en su padawan. Serenidad parecía tensa, no le hacía falta usar la fuerza para sentir que lo estaba más de lo habitual en ella. Así que dejando de lado su conflicto personal, habló.</p><p>“¿Qué sucede?” Dijo simplemente, no le hacía falta preguntar si pasaba algo, lo sabía.</p><p>La pantorana le miró, evaluando sus posibilidades. Una parte pequeña de sí quería mentir. Realmente no iba a hacer ningún bien decir la verdad, tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse ahora mismo. Como por ejemplo la joven de cabellos blancos que tenían unos metros detrás. O, en menor medida, la piloto bocachancla que los acompañaba. Pero sabía que Dariman la pillaría. Y también sabía que era mala idea dejar a esos pensamientos dar vueltas por su cabeza. Así que habló.</p><p>“¿Cómo de serio es esto?” Eso no era más que una parte de su principal preocupación, pero era un buen punto de partida. No esperaba que lo que tenía que recoger fuese a dos personas, mucho menos las que eran. La misión no estaba siendo lo que se le había dicho, y eso la ponía de los nervios. Le generaba unas dudas que, aunque justificadas, no podía evitar sentirse mal por tener.</p><p>Su maestro respondió, sin dar rodeos, sin ocultar la verdad. “Mucho. El futuro de la Rebelión depende de esto.” </p><p>Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar la tensión en su espalda, sus brazos ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria en la empuñadura de su sable láser. “Ya veo…” Quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Dariman dejándole tiempo para hablar, para que siguiese. Y ella finalmente lo hizo. “¿De verdad…?” Pausó, volviendo a pensar cómo decirlo pese a haberlo decidido unos segundos antes. Al final lo dijo como había elegido. “¿De verdad soy la mejor opción para llevar a cabo esta misión?”</p><p>Dariman asintió, pero la dejó seguir hablando, sabía que no había acabado aún. No era la primera vez, ni sospechaba que la última, que Seren dudaba de sí misma debido a su pasado. No importaba cuantas veces Dariman le dijese que eso había quedado atrás, que lo que realmente valía para la Rebelión, y para la Fuerza, era lo que hiciera ahora. La pantorana seguía atormentándose por lo que había hecho en el pasado, seguía pensando que no merecía estar donde estaba, que no merecía ser una padawan de nuevo, que no merecía que su sable láser iluminase con luz blanca.</p><p>“Quiero decir… Sabes lo que he hecho, sabes lo que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo… Esta misión es muy importante, seguro que hay gente de más confianza que yo.” Lo dijo mirando al suelo, atreviéndose a hablar solo bajo la seguridad de que las dos que iban detrás no se iban a enterar, Tali estaba hablando especialmente fuerte. “¿Por qué me pidió Sarima que viniese?”</p><p>Ahora sí, su maestro reconoció el momento en el que había acabado de hablar. Ahora esperaba una respuesta, una que Dariman, pacientemente, nunca se cansaba de darle. Y se la recordaría todas las veces que hiciese falta.</p><p>“Sarima se fía de ti.” Dijo llanamente. “Serenidad, no puedes culparte por todo lo malo que pasa en la galaxia, no es tu culpa.” Calló, sabía que querría protestar e iba a dejarla, sabía la importancia de esto para su aprendiz. Sabía que tenía que dejarla hablar antes de responder.</p><p>Efectivamente habló, apenas medio segundo después de que Dariman acabase su frase. “Pero podría serlo. Sabes que podría ser yo quien… bueno…” Dejó la frase a medias, no queriendo acabarla, no necesitando especificar. Diciéndolo todo con la mirada que echó al grupito que tenían detrás.</p><p>Y su maestro volvió a responderle. Algo que le había dicho varias veces, pero que parecía no querer quedarse en su cabeza. “Serenidad, hace falta valor para tomar una decisión como la que tomaste, pero hace falta incluso más valor para perdonarse. Sé que tienes ese valor, solo espero que tú también seas capaz de verlo.”</p><p>Esto la dejó pensando, como siempre lo hacía. Con la vista fija al frente siguió caminando, dándole vueltas, intentando encontrar ese valor del que le hablaba. Y pronto vio la luz. No la metafórica que estaba buscando, la del final del pasadizo. Se acercaban ya al exterior. Solo quedaba llegar a la nave y poner rumbo a la base secreta, la localización de la cual Dariman aún no había compartido con ella. Debería ser fácil.</p><p>Sin embargo, las cosas no podían simplemente salirles bien. No habían cruzado ni dos calles cuando un ruido atronador captó su atención. Pudieron ver como unas naves cruzaban el cielo, justo frente a ellos. Unos cazas imperiales disparaban sin piedad a la pequeña nave que perseguían, de la que salía el suficiente humo como para saber que iba a tener que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uy, ¿creéis que Tali se huele la tosatada de quién es Lyrial? ¿Qué pasa con Seren? ¿Cómo creéis que les irá a las arpías eso de juntarse en este AU? ¡Podéis dejar un comentario con vuestras opiniones, que siempre nos ponen muy felices!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La luna sobre Alderaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tras salir de la ciudad, el grupo formado por TALI, SEREN, DARIMAN y la joven reina LYRIAL, se encuentran con un grupo peculiar siendo atacado por NAVES IMPERIALES. ¿Decidirán ayudarles? ¿O les podrá el pragmatismo de poner a salvo a la reina? No solo eso, una amenaza sin precedentes se cierne sobre ALDERAAN. ¿Serán capaces nuestres heroes de salir de esta sin un rasguño? ¿O el Imperio será el vencedor de esta batalla?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto lleva escrito desde hace dos meses pero faltaba las últimas mil palabras porque a Val le dio bloqueo tras el carpetober. PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, PARA FELICITARLE EL CUMPLEAÑOS A LADY JEFAZA AKA LIZA. ¡Felicidades, toma drama de SW con Mesa de Arpías como regalo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!” Los gritos de Copelia inundaban la cabina. Cada vez perdían más altura y las naves no dejaban de pisarles los talones. Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviesen que aterrizar. En el suelo serían blanco fácil.</p><p>A su alrededor todo era un caos, nadie estaba libre para responder a su pregunta. Sol se encontraba forcejeando con la Guardiana de los Whills, que intentaba aprovechar el momento de confusión. Dee se amarraba a lo que podía, pero había fallado su equilibrio y estaba intentando recuperarlo. Ninguna de estas cosas era fácil de hacer con la nave dando tumbos de esa manera.</p><p>“¡Nos vamos a estrellar!” Llegó a gritar la piloto justo antes de que disparasen al único motor que les quedaba.</p><p>Y sin ningún tipo de propulsión, la nave se precipitó contra el suelo. Levantó toda la tierra y hierba del prado, dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción y piezas sueltas, para finalmente detenerse peligrosamente cerca de una de las entradas a la capital.</p>
<hr/><p>Echaron a correr, con Seren encabezando la marcha. Taliran le seguía el paso de cerca. La nave había caído cerca de donde tenía la Millenium Magpie, como le pasase algo… Y justo detrás de ellas, Dariman apresuraba a la joven reina, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora. </p><p>El jedi podía sentir el peligro, como un escalofrío en la parte de detrás de su nuca, tenían que salir de ahí. Obligó a su mente a callarse sobre los reyes, sobre qué podía ser esa nave y qué implicaciones iba a tener sobre el escrutinio al que ya estaba sometido el planeta. Ahora mismo la prioridad era llevar a Lyrial a salvo con Sarima.</p><p>Una vez pudieron acercarse, mucho más de lo que les hubiera gustado, fueron capaces de ver algo mejor el interior de la nave siniestrada.  Y algo más. Movimiento, gente tratando de salir del amasijo de hierros al que había quedado reducida. En cuanto lo vio, Seren se giró hacia su maestro.</p><p>“¡Hay gente dentro!  ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!” Había urgencia en su voz, era consciente de que no socorrerles era una sentencia de muerte. Además, tenía que gritar para que la pudiese escuchar entre todo el alboroto.</p><p>Dariman frunció el ceño, tenían una misión que cumplir. “¡Hay que llevar a la reina con Sarima!” Puede que no debiese haber dicho quién era la joven de cabellos blancos, pero la situación le impedía pensar con claridad.</p><p>Por su parte, Taliran pareció no darse cuenta, seguía más preocupada mirando su nave y vigilando por donde volaban las imperiales. Seren, sin embargo, miró a su maestro con la misma seriedad con que él la contemplaba. Pensaba ir, así que se preparó para correr.</p><p>“¡Les persigue el Imperio! ¡Es lo correcto!” Y tras decir eso se giró y fue hacia los restos, desenvainando su sable láser, pero sin llegar a encenderlo.</p><p>Dariman suspiró pesadamente, a su edad ya no estaba para meterse en todos los líos que se cruzasen en su camino. Pero alguien tenía que asegurarse de que su padawan regresara de una pieza, y ese alguien tenía que ser él. Se sentía responsable de ella aunque ya no siguieran totalmente las antiguas costumbres de la Orden.</p><p>Miró a la reina a la vez que dejaba de rodear sus hombros con un brazo. Parecía asustada, quieta en el sitio. Probablemente nunca había estado tan cerca de primera línea. Miró luego a la contrabandista, que tenía los ojos fijos en las naves que rondaban el cielo, sus disparos peligrosamente cerca tanto de la Millenium Magpie como de la nave caída.</p><p>Y Dariman tomó una decisión. “¡Oye, tú!” Gritó a la zabrak. “¡Taliran! ¡Meteos en la nave y ni se os ocurra moveros! ¡Ahora venimos!” </p><p>Se quitó la túnica, tan larga que llegaba al suelo, para revelar debajo unos pantalones y una camisa holgada. Ropa mucho más cómoda para luchar. Le dio la prenda a la reina para que tuviese algo familiar en lo que centrar su atención en vez de en el fuego y el campo de batalla, y echó a correr tras su padawan.</p>
<hr/><p>Copelia abrió los ojos, viendo el cielo azul y destellos aquí y allá. No podía oír nada, solo un fuerte zumbido, fruto de la explosión sin duda. Tenía recuerdos vagos de qué había pasado. El panel de control de una nave. Notaba el sabor de sangre en su boca, se debía haber mordido el labio. No podía sentir las piernas.</p><p>No podía sentir las piernas.</p><p>Entró en pánico, su mente confundiéndose por unos instantes. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? No podía ser. No. No podía ser. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, perdida en recuerdos de otro accidente, perdida en el pasado, perdida en la Academia.</p><p>Un par de brazos la cogieron de los hombros, obligándola a centrarse, y pudo ver ante sí a una persona que conocía, a una que había conocido también entonces. </p><p>Vio a Sol. </p><p>Sol, intentando calmarla, diciendo unas palabras que ella no llegaba a oír. Pero le señaló algo que sí la hizo reaccionar.</p><p>Su dispositivo giroscópico. Sí, tenía un dispositivo giroscópico. Hecho con piezas de droides astromecánicos robados al Imperio. Eso no lo había tenido la otra vez… Parpadeó un poco más, viendo a través de las lágrimas que ni era consciente de que había empezado a derramar.</p><p>A su alrededor todo era un caos, había piezas metálicas de la nave por todos lados, les estaban disparando, y… ¿eran eso dos personas corriendo hacia ellos? Lo fuesen o no, Sol había decidido que no era momento de pararse, la había levantado como había podido y la estaba ayudando a montarse de nuevo en el dispositivo giroscópico.</p><p>¿Pero dónde estaba Dee? ¿Dónde estaba su jefa? Copelia no alcanzaba a verla, pero en el caos reinante no era de extrañar. Tal vez si su visión hubiera podido atravesar el metal, la habría encontrado. Intentaba salir de los restos de la cabina, donde había quedado atrapada con Hoja.</p><p>La cathar estaba sentada, con la espalda recostada, mientras aplicaba presión a la herida en su pantorrilla, de donde asomaba un trozo de hierro que la había atravesado. </p><p>A través del zumbido a causa de la explosion que le estaba taladrando la cabeza, Dee pudo escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Pero eso no parecía estar amedrentándola. Lo importante ahora mismo era salir de ahí, ya se preocuparía de los planos y de si tenía que quitárselos a ella o a su cadáver cuando estuviesen fuera.</p><p>Si es que podían salir de ahí.</p><p>Por mucho que golpease no había forma de doblegar  el duro metal. Maldita chatarra. Pues Dee no pensaba morirse ahí dentro, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de salir antes de que los disparos les acertasen.</p><p>Justo entonces, algo cubrió la escasa luz que se colaba entre las rendijas. La mirialana cruzó los dedos para que fuese solo una nube, y no una nave poniéndose a tiro para dispararles. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando pudo ver como un láser, de un tono azulado, cortó el metal creando un agujero perfecto para que pudieran salir.</p><p>La pieza cortada cayó, revelando a un hombre de aspecto cansado. Era mayor, pero Dee no sabría decir exactamente cuánto. No tenía pelo, pero tampoco tenía muchas arrugas. Sin embargo, sus ropas le delataban, llevaba vestiduras típicas de la extinta Orden Jedi. Eso, unido al uso de un sable láser azul, evidenciaba quién era. </p><p>Había oído hablar de él. El perro guardián de Sarima. Había muchos rumores de que a la líder rebelde la acompañaba un jedi, rumores que Dee siempre había creído a medias. Pero ahí lo tenía, delante de sí. Y por lo que parecía, dispuesto a ayudarla. Eso había que aprovecharlo.</p><p>Tomó la mano que este le estaba ofreciendo para ayudarla a salir. Fuera, el sonido era aún peor, sobre todo porque empezaba a recuperar la audición. Buscó a sus compañeros, encontrándoles cobijados bajo una de las alas de la nave. Estaban junto a alguien, una pantorana que tenía algo en la mano, algo que parecía un sable láser por desenvainar. </p><p>Curioso, de esta no le habían llegado rumores a Dee. </p><p>Se giró, viendo como el hombre salía de la nave cargando a la cathar, que se agarraba con fuerza a él. A la luz del día se podía ver mejor su herida. No parecía grave, definitivamente, y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, no era mortal. Pero no podría caminar por sí misma por el momento, y mucho menos correr.</p>
<hr/><p>“¡Tranquilos, venimos a ayudar!” Seren intentaba controlar la situación, pero pese a que ya parecían poder oírla, las dos personas con quien estaba hablando no estaban por la labor. Prefirió no desenvainar su sable, podrían asustarse.</p><p>“¡No necesitamos ayuda!” Gritó el chico, poniéndose instintivamente entre la pantorana y su compañera.</p><p>La padawan no quería que el sarcasmo saliese de sus labios. No, porque le recordaba a cierta persona. Pero no pudo evitarlo, la situación era tensa y no entendía por qué no se estaban dejando ayudar. “Oh, perdona. Subíos a vuestra nave, seguro que conseguís escapar.”</p><p>El chico parecía a punto de protestar, pero se le adelantó la muchacha montada sobre una especie de… ¿Deslizador? . “¡No le hagas caso, necesitamos salir de aquí!” Ante la mirada de su compañero ella le dio la mano, devolviéndosela con intensidad.</p><p>Seren sabía que no había tiempo de preguntar exactamente qué relación tenían esos dos, había que salir de ahí. “¡Seguidme!” </p>
<hr/><p>Taliran tenía los motores en marcha. Pero casi no los oía por sobre los gritos de la otra tripulante de la nave. No dejaba de preguntar si no estaban en peligro, si no deberían ir a por ellos, si la nave era a prueba de disparos… Todo eso intercalado con alguna exclamación cuando un tiro caía cerca de donde estaban.</p><p>A la zabrak le gustaría no prestarle atención, pero la verdad es que tenía razón… No dejaban de dispararles, pese a que habían avanzado un poco seguían escondidos tras un montón de chatarra y les estaban acorralando. Además, el jedi llevaba una persona herida en brazos por lo que podía ver Tali.</p><p>
  <em> Maldita sea… </em>
</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño tomó una decisión.</p><p>“¡Agárrate niña!” Le gritó a la joven naboo, que hizo caso con un gritito causado por la sacudida que dio la nave.</p><p>Se acercó todo lo que pudo, activando solo los escudos deflectores de la parte superior de la Millenium Magpie, dejando abierta la compuerta de entrada con la rampa extendida. Por suerte, parecieron captarlo, entrando enseguida.</p><p>Ni se esperó a que acabase de cerrarse la escotilla para salir de allí, activando todos los escudos de la nave y derivandoles tanta energía auxiliar como pudo, esquivando los disparos. Ahora estaban dentro de la nave, pero tenía que despistar a todos esos cazas. Por suerte, a Taliran se le daba bien marear a naves del Imperio.</p><p>No había ni empezado a calcular la mejor ruta de escape para realizar el salto a hiperluz cuando, sin motivo, los imperiales se replegaron, dejando de disparar.</p><p>La zabrak se extrañó, pero tampoco podía oír nada por sobre el griterío de toda la gente en su nave. Por un momento deseó echarles a todos, deseó poder volver a ser ella y el espacio, escuchando el ronroneo de los motores de su Millenium Magpie. Pero no era momento de quejarse, era momento de averiguar por qué habían dejado de disparar. No era normal.</p><p>Giró la nave, intentando ver a sus perseguidores, y se sorprendió de ver que estaban huyendo hacia la atmósfera del planeta. Eso, definitivamente, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y le daba muy mala espina.</p><p>Rojo. </p><p>Una de las pantallas de la Magpie se encendió, anunciando la intercepción de un comunicado entrante del imperio, emitido en todas las frecuencias de radio, públicas o no.</p><p> “Tenemos noticias.” No habló alto, pero sí con la suficiente seriedad como para captar la atención de sus acompañantes, que empezaron a acercarse. Pulsó sobre la pantalla desplegando la imagen holográfica, esperando que le diese información de por qué habían huido esas naves.</p><p>Una voz fría, impersonal, habló. Acompañando dicha voz había un hombre, sin rasgos reseñables. Se le reconocía por su uniforme, era un Moff. </p><p>“Ante las últimas pruebas recopiladas, se ha concluido que los reyes de Alderaan, así como su planeta, han estado dando cobijo a criminales muy peligrosos buscados por el Imperio.”</p><p>Un sonido de sorpresa se hizo oír, algunos de los presentes se tensaron, sabiendo perfectamente qué tipo de castigos solía impartir el Imperio. Seren miró de lado a sus nuevos acompañantes, no acabando de fiarse de ellos. A fin de cuentas, les habían sacado de entre los escombros de una nave imperial con modificaciones… </p><p>”Por lo tanto, y pese a la desgracia que ello supone, se ha decidido proceder a la destrucción del planeta. Hoy es un día aciago, pero también una victoria frente a los rebeldes que quieren acabar con el orden.”</p><p>Se hizo el silencio con el final del comunicado, pero que duró apenas segundos. Los gritos inundaron de nuevo la Magpie. </p><p>“¡¿Cómo cojones van a cargarse un planeta entero?!” Había incredulidad en la voz de Taliran.</p><p>Hoja, pese al dolor, intentó moverse adelante, aún apoyada en Dariman. “¡Tienen un arma poderosa, hay que huir!”</p><p>“¡Hay que intentar evacuar el planeta!” Gritó Seren, no queriendo dejar a nadie atrás. Pese a no saber cómo lo iban a hacer, sabía que el Imperio iba a cumplir con su amenaza.</p><p>Dee, apoyada por Sol, gritó de vuelta. “¡Nos tenemos que ir de aquí ya! ¡No podemos perder tiempo, joder!”</p><p>Pero todos los chillidos fueron acallados en el momento en que una figura apareció en el horizonte. Era casi tan grande como un planeta, pero completamente metálica. No podía ser una nave, ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué iba a ser si no?</p><p>Solo la mirialana se atrevió a hablar, con tono solemne. “La han acabado.”</p>
<hr/><p>Desde el balcón del palacio real se podía ver toda la ciudad, las montañas, los prados, el lago… Y, ahora mismo, la gigantesca nave que cubría el cielo. Alderaan nunca había tenido luna, el arma con la que ahora les apuntaban era lo más parecido que sus habitantes iban a presenciar nunca.</p><p>La reina se apoyó en su marido, cerrando los ojos con la calma de alguien que ha aceptado su destino, de alguien que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Dejó caer la mano que no estaba tomando la de él, la mano en la que sujetaba el comunicador. Sabía que no iba a dar tiempo y quería ahorrarle a su hija oír eso, así que lo soltó. Hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo, pero ella no lo llegó a oír.</p>
<hr/><p>La cabina de la Magpie se iluminó por completo. Taliran se obligó a pilotar ahora y pensar después, esquivando los asteroides que salieron disparados, centrándose en sacar con vida a la gente que había en su nave. </p><p>Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza gritaba, o igual eran los gritos de sus tripulantes. No lo sabría decir con seguridad. Pero ahí estaba.</p><p>
  <em> ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? ¿Se han cargado un planeta entero? Se han cargado un planeta entero. Pueden hacérselo a cualquiera. Cualquier planeta. Cualquier sitio. Nada está a salvo. Nadie está a salvo. No estoy a salvo. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuando planeamos este AU (dramatización):</p><p>Bela: y entonces se cargan Alderaan</p><p>Val: wow, eso es muy fuerte. Sé que en la peli pasa, pero wow</p><p>Bela: EN NINGÚN AU MÍO ALDERAAN SOBREVIVE </p><p>Yo: okay, pero vamos a hacerlo más dramático, vamos a meter una escena de los reyes viéndolo y aceptando su destino y no llegan a poder hablar con Sarima antes</p><p>Bela: Sí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>